The Split Personality of Abby Green
by Eystjee
Summary: Abby Green is a shy Ravenclaw, picked on by the four Gryffindor pranksters of the Marauders era. Jasmine Fire is Ravenclaw's resident rebel artist. She's never seen away from her studio, the empty classroom where she spends her free time. Both girls have had confrontations with the four boys, and both have something to hide.
1. He Found Me

Blonde Ravenclaw fifth year Abby Green walked into the great hall for breakfast, her blue eyes flashing back and fourth, scanning the other students. She clutched her books closer to her chest and walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, looking for a seat.

"Well, lookie here. If it isn't our favorite nerd." Abby froze, her heart racing with fear of the voice behind her. She heard benches scrape on the floor behind her and four sets of feet walked up till they all stood in front of her, lead by Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Morning Black. Potter." Abby said, staring intently on her books.

"You got the homework we asked for?" Sirius asked and Abby nodded, grabbing a stack of parchment out of her bag.

"Everything's there." She said softly and James snatched the papers out of her hands.

"Perfect, we'll find you later to drop off tonight's." James said and the four walked by, leaving her standing in the isle. She sighed and hurried to her seat. About halfway there, her bag split and she looked back to see the Marauders laughing, Peter putting his wand away. Abby sighed and picked up the change of cloths, scattered papers, and notebook that had fallen to the floor. It was gonna be a hard day.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Jasmine Fire pulled her dark hair with the blonde ends into a messy bun and set a new canvas on the easel. She flicked her wand at the old record player and it started playing, blasting music into the empty classroom she used as her studio. Sticking her wand into her bun, she selected bottles of blue and bronze paint, her green eyes blazing as she started mixing them.

"And that there is the stuff to make a masterpiece." She said proudly after pouring the paints into the balloons of the same colors she had made the night before. She tacked the paint filled balloons to the top of the canvas and moved the easel to the corner of the room with plastic sheets covering the walls and floors. She grabbed a stack of darts and threw them at the balloons, popping them one by one and spilling the Ravenclaw colors down the canvas.

"Perfectly imperfect." Jasmine declared and danced over to the canvas.

"Exaresco." She said and pulled her wand out of her hair and waved it at the wet paint. The paint dried and she plucked it off the easel, placing it against the wall by the do

or with a few other paintings. She mumbled a cleaning charm and flicked her wand back in the direction of the messy plastic corner.

Jasmine, paused, and stopped the record, the music stopping instantly. Almost immediately, another knock sounded at the door. She walked over and pulled it open, surprised to see James Potter standing there, his arms loaded with papers.

"Oh, what do you want?" She grumbled and turned back into her studio, grabbing a pre-drawn canvas from a stack by where the easel had originally stood.

"I was looking for Abby Green. Is she in here?" He asked and Jasmine shook her head.

"Dang, must have been a glitch in the map." He muttered and Jasmine ignored him, choosing instead to start working on a painting of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

"If I knew where she was, I wouldn't tell you anyway." Jasmine said loudly over the music that had just started up again.

"Why not?" He asked and Jasmine rolled her eyes and turned off the music.

"Let's just say there's a reason I've never done anything for Gryffindor." She said and started to turn back.

"Did you paint this?" James asked holding up the balloon splatter paint piece she had just finished.

"Yeah, why?" She flicked a stray piece of hair out of her face, and gently pulled the art from James's hands.

"It's amazing." He said.

"Thanks. If you don't mind, I don't usually let other's handle my work this soon after finishing it." She said and pushed James out the door, handing him the stack of papers he had set on her desk.

"If you see Abby, can you tell her I was looking for her? She said she'd help me with my homework." He said. Jasmine stared at him, deciding weather or not to betray her other half.

"She and I don't exactly see a lot of each other," She started to explain, and James glared down at the stack of papers, "But, I do know that she's dropping off a sketch to professor Slughorn for me on her way to her extra potions class. If you hurry, you might be able to catch her." She said and James gave her a fake smile.

"Thanks!" He said and turned to go.

"By the way, us Ravenclaw's have some excellent ties to some of the teachers, and there's a few Slytherin's that owe me favors. If I find out you did anything to her, like say dump this weeks homework on her, I might be inclined to get you and your Marauder friends into some serious trouble." She warned and she saw the color drain from his ears and neck and new she had him.

6969696969696969696969

Jasmine walked over to the lone mirror in the studio and watched as her features changed from those of artistic rebel Jasmine back to those of shy pushover Abby. She watched as her blonde ends bleed until the rest of her hair matched and curled. She watched as her eyes faded from emerald green to pale blue and as freckles started appearing on her cheeks. Turning away from the mirror as Abby, she marched into the classroom supply closet and marched back out moments later, her paint splattered jeans and white t-shirt in her patched book bag with her notes and sketchpad. She was now dressed again in her uniform, a blue headband with a bronze eagle holding back her blonde locks.

Abby picked up her books and the sketch 'Jasmine' had done for Professor Slughorn and walked hurriedly down to the dungeon classroom.

"Hey Green!" the voice she dreaded froze her in her tracks, hand reaching out to grasp the handle of the door to Slughorn's office. James marched up and slapped the pile of homework on top of the books she was carrying, making her drop the entire stack.

"I'll see you in the morning to pick it up." He sneered and Abby took a deep breath, not sure if she should, or even could, stand up to her tormenter.

"If you need help with your homework, some of the seventh year Ravenclaws have study groups in the library on Wednesday evenings." She said softly and James didn't respond, choosing instead to pick up a charm bracelet that had been sitting on her books.

"Thanks for the donation, Green. I'm sure Lily will love this!" He said and walked away. Abby bent over and started picking up her books.

"Is this yours?" Abby looked up to see Lily Evens, one of the other students taking the extra potions class with Slughorn holding her sketch book.

"Um yeah, thanks." Abby muttered and took the book back from Lily, and picking up the last of the papers.

"If he was bothering you, I can get him to stop." Lily offered and Abby shook her head.

"No, thank you though. Most of the school already thinks I can't fight my own battles." She said meekly and Lily nodded.

"No, I get it, but seriously, he'll do anything I say." Lily said and Abby cracked a smile, following Lily into the office.


	2. Changing my life

The next few weeks continued as normal: Abby would drop off the Marauders homework at breakfast, go through her classes, spend every free period as Jasmine, James would come by after classes, mutter something about a faulty map and would go find Abby later to drop off the homework for that night. Christmas break changed everything.

"Abby, We need to discuss your plans for the holidays." Flitwick said two days before the students would be returning home for Christmas.

"Um, alright. Is there a problem?" She asked, following him into his office, and sitting down.

"Yes. You said you would be returning home." He said and Abby was confused.

"Yeah so?"

"You also said to inform your teachers that you would be staying there." He said and Abby shrugged.

"I talked to my parents and I've decided to change somethings." She tried to explain.

"Like what? What could persuade you to drop out of school?" Flitwick asked.

"Jasmine. Well, and the Marauders, but mostly Jasmine." She said.

"Those pesky Gryffindor boys and the mystery artist convinced you to drop out?"

"Yes. No. Kinda. I'm not dropping out, but I'm- it's hard to explain." She grumbled and put her head in her hands.

"Would you mind trying?" He asked.

"It's really nothing to be worried about. I'm spending the next few years abroad is all." She started. "It was either go with them, or stay here for the summers as well. I thought it would be nice to experience other cultures." she invented

"Alright. Hope you have fun. Don't shirk your studies or you'll have a hard time getting a job."

"I know. Thank you sir. I'll be in Ravenclaw Tower if anything else comes up." She said and hurried out of the office.

"Oi! Green!" James Potter's voice rang through the hall and Abby stopped, counting the sets of feet running up to her. This time there was only one.

"Two things. One: Lily hated the bracelet, you have horrible taste in jewelry. Two: Do you know who the Ravenclaw girl is with the dark hair that's lighter at the bottom?" James said.

"Um... the bracelet was a gift, and you'll have to be more specific as to which girl." Abby said shyly.

"She has green eyes, and is a Ravenclaw. I think she likes art, every time I've seen her she's just finished another painting, or is just starting one. The one or two times I've seen her out of that classroom, she's had her sketchbook out drawing." James started ranting.

"Jasmine. Her name's Jasmine Fire." Abby said softly, making James stop his description.

"Who?"

"The girl with the cool hair and green eyes that likes art. Her name is Jasmine. Like you said, she's usually in her studio, but she's going home for Christmas," James's face fell, "But she's got a TON of orders she has to drop off before the holiday's so I would look around the common rooms and the great hall." Abby said and James perked up.

"Thanks Abby!" James said and ran off.

"If only he knew." Abby muttered and shook her head and made her way to the third floor. She did have a lot of orders to deliver.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Jasmine picked up the magically extended bag with all her art orders in it and left the room, locking it behind her. She flicked her wand at the sign someone had hung on the doorknob for her and the words changed from 'Come in' to 'gone out.' Jasmine smiled and walked to the Great Hall.

"Hey Jasmine! Do you have the picture for my sister?" A spunky Slytherin girl with black hair asked, bouncing up to her.

"Yeah. Yours was the one of you and her with the snake border on wood. Right?"

"Yeah." The girl said and Jasmine pulled the piece out of her bag and handed it to the girl.

"Thank you so much! Della will love this!" The girl smiled and skipped away, holding the present for her sister.

Jasmine passed out the rest of the Great Hall deliveries and started making her way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Black!" She yelled to catch the boys attention as he came out through the the portrait hole, Peter and Remus close on his tail.

"Yeah?" They paused in the door way.

"I have an order for Lily. Could you tell her I'm out here?" She asked and Remus called over his shoulder for the red head.

"Hi, you must be Lily." Jasmine said once the boys had left.

"Yeah. I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm Jasmine. Someone asked me to make this for you." Jasmine handed her a min canvas in a matching easel. A lily painted on it surrounded by all the Hogwarts mascots.

"Oh. Thanks! Who sent it?" Lily asked admiring the picture.

"Someone who you helped and wanted to return the favor." Jasmine said and Lily thanked her again before returning to her common room. Jasmine sighed and walked back to her studio. The door was cracked open, so Jasmine drew her wand and pushed it the rest of the way open. No one was inside, but a vase of roses sat on a clear section of desk.

Jasmine put her wand back in her pocket and walked over and pulled the included card out of the flowers.

"Dear Jasmine," it read, "I'm not exactly good at this, but I think your really pretty and talented. Hope you like the flowers, I wasn't sure which kind were your favorite. Anyway, hope to see you around. Your secret admirer."

Jasmine finished reading the note and looked at the flowers.

"James." She sighed, knowing who had sent them. She dropped her bag against her desk, deciding to move the flowers to the closet instead of leaving them on her desk. While in there, she changed back into Abby, and returned to Ravenclaw tower.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Abby sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, her pencil bag open beside her and her sketchbook open in her lap. She started drawing as the train started moving and the door opened. Abby looked up and saw one of the other Ravenclaw girls standing there.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?" The girl asked and Abby shook her head, "I'm Sadie, Sadie Powell." The girl sat down and introduced herself.

"Abby Green." Abby said and added a few more details to her picture.

"That looks like one of those Gryffindor boys who're always running around making mischief." Sadie said looking over her shoulder at the picture.

"I didn't notice." Abby said.

"Which one do you think it is?" Sadie asked and Abby shrugged.

"I don't care. Which one do you think it should be."

"Ummm..." Sadie was cut off as the boys they had been discussing opened the door to their compartment.

"Didn't realize the green bean had friends!" James said to Sirius.

"You know what? I decided it looks more like that cute Hufflepuff Seventh year." Sadie said angrily.

"I agree." Abby said and erased a few things and replaced them to look like the Hufflepuff in question.

"That's better. Can I have it?" Sadie said and Abby ripped out the page and handed it to her.

"That used to be the spitting image of me. Though who could blame her. I am rather stunning!" Sirius said, striking a pose.

"Yeah sure Sirius. That's probably why she changed it!" James shot back.

"Whatever." Sadie shoved them back out into the corridor and locked the door, "Now, who was it really gonna be?"

"James. I didn't even realize I was drawing him. That's normal right?"

"Only for some." Sadie teased, "I'm kidding. I was reading a muggle article on this a while ago for a Muggle Studies project. It said that your mind can't create faces. Your subconscious was just putting forward one you've seen a lot of." Sadie explained.

"We did have a few classes together. It's probably nothing." Abby said and started drawing a jazzed up version of the Ravenclaw crest. Sadie pulled out a book and the trip went on in relative silence.


	3. Too Many Flowers

Jasmine sat at her desk in her studio, working on a sketch of a centaur in the forest. It was the Sunday after Christmas, one of the few days where she didn't have any projects, orders, nothing. Jasmine took a sip of her hot chocolate and looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jasmine called, setting down her drink. The door opened and Sirius Black walked in.

"Hi, Um..." Sirius tried, clearly not wanting to be there alone.

"If you have an order you would like placed, there is a piece of parchment on the door. If you have one you were hoping to pick up, the finished pieces are over there," Jasmine pointed to a stack of canvas, "If it's anything else, I'm closed on Sundays." Jasmine finished and went back to sketching horse people.

"Um, I don't have any desires to pick up art. Um... James actually sent me, and," she looked up at him, wondering why he was still there, "He wants me to have you meet him by the painting of the dancing trolls on the seventh floor." He finished.

"Alright, I'll play along. When does he want he want me there?" Jasmine closed her sketchbook, giving up on getting him to leave.

"Um, now? I think? He never specified." Sirius said and Jasmine put her sketchbook and a few pencils into an old Quidditch bag and stood, going over all possible ways to make these boys pay if this was a prank.

"So, um... what were you working on?" Sirius tried to start a conversation as he lead her through the castle.

"A sketch." Jasmine said, annoyed.

"Cool. Do you like art?"

"Yes."

"Awesome. So do I!"

"Ok. James didn't happen to mention why he asked you to interrupt my afternoon? Did he?" Jasmine asked.

"Um..."

"Nevermind. I probably don't want to know." Jasmine said as they rounded the corner to the corridor where James had asked her to meet him.

James was standing in front of a large ornate wooden door, in his dress robes, holding a rose.

"Sirius said you wanted to see me?" Jasmine said, marching up to the boy.

"Yes. Right this way, please." James held the door open for her and Jasmine walked inside, or outside. What she thought was another empty classroom, or in the building at least, was a forest clearing. There was a checkered blanket laid out, and a waterfall off to one side that fell into a creek that meandered out of sight. The whole place was decorated in twinkling lights and the clearing was filled with flowers of every variety.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so, I just asked it for something romantic." James explained and they both sat down on the blanket.

"It's fine, I guess. Is this supposed to be a date or a really elaborate prank?" Jasmine asked and James blushed.

"I don't think I would need a flower filled forest for a prank." He supplied.

"Um, ok. Yeah, this is awkward now," Jasmine stood up, "You are very kind, and I appreciate the gesture. However, I'm afraid I don't date on Sundays. I don't do much on Sundays actually, and usually you ask the girl before taking her out." Jasmine said and left, leaving James alone in the clearing.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Jasmine unlocked the door to her studio and walked inside.

"What happened?!" Jasmine dropped her bag and looked around. The office was covered in flowers. Live flowers sat it pots all over the floor, paintings of flowers papered the previously bare walls, seventeen bouquets of the things were crowded onto her desk, and a giant banner was stretched from one corner of the room to another, reading 'Will you go out with me?' in big scarlet and gold letters.

"Well, I won't be bored for a while." Jasmine muttered and fought her way to the storage room in the back. She ducked inside and was glad to discover there was one place not covered in roses and daisies. She plopped down onto her cot and let her mangled emotions run to the rest of her hair and not just to the streak of color she liked at the front. Jasmine laid back and closed her eyes, the constant color change giving her a head ach.

James Potter had tricked her into going on a date with him. He also convinced Remus, Sirius and Peter to fill her studio with flowers, and actually ask her out for him. Jasmine rubbed her face and temples, working through what had just happened. None of the possible explanations exactly worked in her favor, in fact, most would cause more problems than they solved.

Jasmine stood up and walked back into the room, determined to at the very least organize the hundreds of flowers.

"He asked me out. James Potter, the boy who has made my life miserable, asked me out." Jasmine muttered as she pulled down the banner and used a charm to clear it, leaving a large strip of blank paper in her hands. With another charm she rolled it up and put it in the closet.

"He tricked me into going on a date with him! I mean if it had been a dare or something I would have stayed, but really." Jasmine used the same charm to clear the paintings and stack them neatly in the closet with the blank banner.

"Well," Jasmine waved her wand over one of the potted roses, "They seem to be one of those ever-blooms. They should still be good at Valentines day, but I can get rid of a few in a week or so." Jasmine started stacking the pots on every available surface, glad for a project that would take up the rest of her afternoon.


	4. Lily's and Murals

Jasmine walked out onto the grounds, making her way to the edge of the lake, Lily Evens by her side. Jasmine was hoping the Gryffindor prefect would be able to help her with a new project she was working on, and it didn't hurt that she had experience dealing with James.

"So, you and Potter. Not to sound like I'm routing for your misery, but thanks for the break." Lily said and the two smiled.

"Nah, I don't mind taking a turn. It might be a cool learning experience: How long does it take for a stubborn Gryffindor male to give up on his prize?"

"At least five years. That boy's been on me since day one at this school."

"Yeah, you'd think he would have toned it back a little. Given you some space. Maybe one over the top ask once in a while, but at every meal, Quidditch game and class you have together? That's excessive." Jasmine pointed out.

"Tell me about it. Last month, he covered the entire field in lilies spelling out 'Go out with me Evens?'" Lily said and Jasmine started laughing, "The worst yet, the entire common room was fill of them too. And here's where it get's good. Sirius did the entire thing behind James's back. He had no idea what was going on! I went with Sirius to the next Hogsmead trip just to spite him." Lily finished telling her story joined Jasmine in her laughter.

"Goodness. That's worse that what he did to me! Clever taking Sirius though, I might have to borrow that one." Jasmine said once she had gained control over her laughter.

"What'd he do?"

"He had Sirius come take me to this corridor on the seventh floor. He was just standing there in dress robes, and he had Sirius blindfold me, and he took me into this room, except it was more like a forest, with a picnic set up and everything. Only after we were both seated did he tell me it was a date." Jasmine said and Lily covered her mouth with her hands to keep back her laughter.

"What did you do?"

"I got up and left. And when I got back to my studio, the entire room was covered in flowers of every shape size and color. There was this big banner hanging in the middle asking me out for real."

"Oh goodness. Alright, on our way out you said you wanted help with a project? And I'm assuming not just the one testing if you can shake James before we graduate."

"Ah, no, I'm sure I can get him to back down eventually. I was wanting to paint a mural. You know like a good bye present to the school."

"We don't graduate for another two years. And I'm not an art person."

"No, but your the brightest witch of our age. I can do the painting. I just need help prepping the paints and the base so the picture will move when I'm done. Oh, and murals have taken as long as ten years to complete before." Jasmine said and put on her best begging face, "Please?"

"Alright. But only if you agree to keep James busy for a while." Lily bargained.

"You drive a hard bargain, but alright. I will keep James busy for a while." Jasmine said and the two girls sat down next to the lake.

"Now that that's out of the way, what were you thinking of doing your mural on?"

"Not sure. I was thinking of the history of Hogwarts, but that seems to general. Any generation could have done it. I want to do something about the here and now, something that tells the future who we are."

"Well what's going on now?"

"The only thing I can think of is the war against the Death Eaters."

"So paint that. Show how we manage to have fun and stay lose despite the fact that our world's in chaos."

"I like that. Thanks Lily."

"Any time. So, I'll just come to your studio when you know what and where your doing this?"

"Yup." Jasmine agreed and pulled her sketch pad out of her bag.


End file.
